


wet drem

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Nonconsensual, age gap, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stevenn has a bad dream!! and it involves Pearl !</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet drem

**Author's Note:**

> just two rocks having sex

Pearl loved watching Steven sleep it got her titties hard as diamonds as she was watching him breathe in and out. watching his chest rising and Steven woke up "pearl i told you to stop watching me."

Pearl pretended like she wasn't there as she fondled her small tits.

Steven sighed because maybe it was just a dream? so he went back to sleep when Pearl got closer and started to fondle her titties faster and rub her rock clit as she moaned and her gem started to glow and she went up to Steven and started to rub her gem on him. Steven screamed! "stop it Pearl!!! STOP!" and Pearl backed away "I'm sorry I'm just so horny?" and she pulled his penis out and began rubbing it on herself and rubbing faster and faster as her gem exploded and her gemmy semen got all over Steven and he started crying and [everything went white] it was just a dream Steven had his first wet dream and he was so scared? Boners are so scary?

Steven looked and saw Lion stuffing his head in his pants. 

"Lion!!!"

Lion was licking Steven's tiny dick.

"Lion!"

Lion ran off.


End file.
